L'amour ne se voit pas avec le coeur mais avec l'âme
by Lowelie
Summary: Quand Gareki se rend compte qu'il éprouve un sentiment fort à l'égard d'une certaine personne il se remémore les souvenirs qu'il a avec lui jusqu'au jour où il n'arrive plus à les contenirs. L'histoire est au POV de Gareki, Lemon, :)


**Diclamer :** Les personnages ni l'histoire original de Karneval s'appartiennent (c'est triste hein T.T) Mais l'O.S lui par contre SI ! Donc DON'T TUCH SI TU TIENS A TES DOIGTS !:p

**Note de l'auteur :**Yooooooo tout le monde ! Comment ça va ? Moi sa va bien !

Ben voilà, je suis une yaoiste et d'un coup je me suis dis « Bah je vais regarder Kaneval ». Puis l'envie me pris de lire une FanFiction sur Gareki et Hirato mais là HORREUR ! J'en ai pas trouver O.o WTF ?! C'était quoi ce bordel ! Alors comme j'ai un trop plein d'imagination (Non je ne suis pas une perverse) j'ai écris cet O.S (qui est mon tout premier, avec mon tout premier lemon) j'espère qui vous plaira et laisser une petite rewiew s'il vous plaît !:D

_**Ps : L'orthographe et moi c'est comme l'huile et l'eau on est pas compatible ;) De plus les perso risque d' être OOC ^^ mais sinon tout va bien :D**_

* * *

Pourquoi il a fallut que je te rencontre ? Hein ?! Dis moi ! Dans ce train, ce jour-là , quand tu es tombé du ciel, tu m'as surpri. Tu étais à la foi mystérieux, fort et élégant. Tu dégageas cette aura de puissance qui m'a tout de suite éblouis. Puis, plus tard, même après ma remarque désobligeante sur ton physique, tu m'as suivis sous prétexte qu'ils nous rester une chance. Quand j'y repense c'était la première foi que tu as cru en moi. Quand tout ces événements ce sont fini, je suis partis, partis loin de toi, loin de Circus, car mon statut social ne me permettait pas de rester près de toi. Puis, comme si le destin l'avait voulue, je suis revenue à toi, par le biais de Nai. Quand tu t'es re-présenter j'ai tout de suite était éblouis par le son de ta voix, c'est comme si elle était douce mais grave à la foi. Tu me charié, jouant avec mes nerfs et tu souriait malicieusement. Les jours qui suivirent, j'ai commencer à cerné le type d'homme que tu étais. Tu es ce genre d'homme, qui jouent souvent, mais qui est sérieux à la foi. Tu es de ceux qui peuvent prendre des risques inutiles tout en savant comment protéger ses hommes. Mais ce qui arriva c'est que je n'arriver plus à déternouer les yeux de t'as silhouette. T'es cheveux bruns chocolat, t'es yeux bleu océan, t'es lèvres. Tout en toi m'attirais. Je ne penser plus qu'à toi. Pourquoi ? Je ne savais pas, mais je crois qu'incontiamment, le fait de me retrouvé à tes côtés me permette de me sortir de ce triste passé qui me suit où que j'aille, tu me faisais oublier c'est souvenirs, cette haine que je ne voulais pas laisser partir. Mais pourquoi faisait tu ça ? Je savais que je ressentais quelque chose de fort pour toi Mais était-ce un sentiment négatif ou positif ? Je ne savais pas, il fallait que je me décides. Puis très vite, les rêves que je faisais à ton égard changer, devenant de plus en plus explicite, je nous voyais, toi et moi, ensemble, tu me caresser la où ça me faisait de bien, m'embraser, m'enlacer dans une étreinte de tendresse dont seul toi connaissait le secret. Tu me murmurait des mots doux à l'oreille qui me firent rougir sans précédent. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passé, je n'arriver plus à contrôler mes sentiments, dont un qui ne cessait de grandir chaques secondes qui passaient. Quand Tsukitachi te parler, te charier, te souriais ou encore simplement te toucher, je me sentais irrité, comme si je savais que par ces simples gestes tu pouvais t'éloigner de moi sans jamais te retourner. D'après les livres que je lisais, ce sentiment s'appelle « Jalousie ». Alors comme ça j'étais jaloux ? Oui, je l'étais, et c'était même évident. J'en suis même sur que toi, ce satané binoclard tu l'as remarqué et que tu jouais avec ça ! Tsk ! Qu'est ce que tu peux m'énerver ! Je ne me comporter plus de la même façons avec toi, te lançant des regards glacial et te parler sèchement, les seules fois ou dieu seul savait pourquoi, on s'adressait la parole. Puis vint ce jour, fatidique j'ai envie de dire. Nous étions seuls, tous les deux, dans ton bureau, c'était une pièce éclairées, les murs d'un blancs purs renvoyés la lumières autour de toi, t'éclairant comme si tu étais un prince. Ton bureau, était large, marron, pleins de fournitures et autres babioles traîner dessus. Plus loin, à ta droite deux canapés, blanc eux aussi, où devant une table basse avait élu domicile. Dans le fond des bibliothèques, pleines, regorgeant toutes de livres dont la plupart, j'en suis sur, n'ont jamais étaient ouverts. Tu me parler, des varguas, de mon rôle, de ce que tu compter faire, je j'écoutais d'une oreille discrète, trop occupé à suivre chaque mouvement de tes lèvres qui me tentées. Puis tu t'arretas de parler, tu t'approchas de moi voulant me raccompagner à la porte. Une foi devant tu me regardas. Et là comme ma raison disparut je pris possessions de tes lèvres. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ce geste, mais ce que je savais c'est que c'était encore plus bon que ce que je croyais. Tes lèvres avaient ce goût du pêcher, j'eumais ton odeur, celle du thé que tu as l'habitude de boire. Quand le baiser fut fini, tu resta là, les yeux écarquillés, mes joues à moi étaient rougis par la gêne. Merde ! Putain ! Fais chier ! Pourquoi je m'en rend compte que maintenant. Rahhhh ! Je t'aime merde ! Je t'aime ! Et toi tu reste là sans rien faire ! Pourquoi, Seigneur, oh pourquoi je n'ai pas pus me contrôler ! Fais chier ! Quand j'eus compris mon acte, je m'apprête à courir loin de toi, mais quand j'eu à peine fait un pas dehors, tu me retint le bras. Je n'osa pas te regarder mais la poigne que je sentis au niveau de mon poignet me faisait mal, elle me brûler. J'avais envie de toi. Je déglutis difficilement, puis d'un coup sec je me dégagés de cette poigne de fer, courant à comme un fou dans les couloirs du vaisseau pour regagner ma chambre au plus vite. Voilà où j'en suis. Je suis allonger dans mon lit, seul, avec mon cœur qui bat la chamade. Arrête toi merde ! Calme toi ! Tsk ! Puis d'un coup la porte s'ouvrit, je ni fis pas attention. C'est sûrement Nai qui vient dans la chambre pour faire je n'sait quoi. Mais pas un bruit juste un « Click » signifiant que le verrou se fermait. Je relevais la tête, étonnait de ce geste et là, je te vis toi. Oui toi et pas un autre. Debout devant moi. Et avec un calme assurer tu vins t'asseoir sur mon lit, je te regarder, je ne pus fuir ton regard, je ne pouvais pas c'est comme si t'es yeux, en cet instant m'hypnotiser. Tu posa t'as main droite sur ma joue, je fermis les yeux à ce contact, voulant profiter un maximum de cette chaleur qui se dégager de cette main. Puis tu m'embrassa. Je fus surpris. Mais ne voulant pas casser la magie du moment je ne fis rien. Quand tu rompus le baiser, je te regarder, rouge pivoine, et toi tu me sourier. Mais pas de ce sourire rassurant, qu'une personne normal te rendrait en ce moment, non toi c'était un de c'est sourire plein de malice, qui te laisser un léger frisson dans le dos te laissant apréhendais les événements qui allaient suivre. Rigolant de mon manque de réactions, tu en profita pour reprendre possession de mes lèvres, mais ce baiser-ci, comparais au précédent, était plus agressif. Tu me mordiller la lèvre inférieur pour que je te laisse l'accès j'ouvrais ma bouche permettant à ma langue de rejoindre sa consoeur. Tout en m'embrassant, tu m'allonger. Me permettant de m'agripper à toi, je tenais fermement tes épaules ne voulant pas te laisser partir. Non, je ne voulais pas. Oui, je suis égoïste et alors ? J'emmerde tout ceux qui sont pas d'accord ! Tu me pris dans tes bras. Je suis surpris de la tendresse dont tu peux faire preuve dans certain moments. Tu m'embrassa une nouvelle foi. Mais cette fois, tu glissa une de tes mains sous mon tee-shirt, parcourant chaque muscles naissant, jusqu'à un de mes petit bout de chair, déjà durcis par le plaisir que tes simple caresses venais de me faire ressentir. Quand tu te sépara de moi, tu fis voler mon tee-shirt, et prit entre tes lèvres un de mes tétons, que tu léchas, puis mordilla sans pitié pendant que ton autre main vint pincer le second. Je soupirait d'aise. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, je glissait mes main dans tes cheveux. Bordel, qu'est ce qui peuvent être doux et soyeux ! Je te sentis sourire. Puis t'as bouche dériva, sur mon torse, tu laissa des marques rouges, me marquant comme étant à toi. Une foi arriver au niveau de mon nombril, tu y mis ta langue, me faisant gémir de plaisir. Je n'arriver pus à me retenir. Puis te me regarda, écartant quelques mèches rebelles qui avaient eu la bonne idées de venir cacher mes yeux. Je sentis mes joues chauffer, et mes yeux étaient embrumés. Tu souris. Pendant ce moment d'inattention, je décidais de ne plus rester passif et je te posa échangeant nos positons initial. Tu me regarda surpris, puis tu passa un doigt sur la bosse de mon pantalon qui venait de se former, caressant mon érection naissant à travers le jean du pantalon. Je soupirait d'aise. J'entrepris de desserrer ta cravate. Les mains tremblantes d'exitations, après quelques secondes de lutte, elle céda, je fis de même avec ta veste et t'a chemise d'un blanc pur. Je t'embrassa, si tu savais combien je raffole de tes lèvres, je ne pourrais plus jamais m'en séparer si je le pouvais. Mes mains tremblantes commences à caresser ton torse. Une foi fini, je regarda maladroitement ce corp en dessous du mien qui m'étter offert. Ma main glissa jusqu'à ton pantalon que je défis avec hâte, enlevant au passage ton boxer que je lancés quelque part dans un coin de ma chambre, dévoilant avec sucées l'objet de mes convoitise. Comme un enfant attendant l'autorisation de ssa mère, je te regarda pour savoir si je pouvais aller plus loin. Tu te redressa et acquiesça. Puis je dirigea mon visage vers ton entre-jambre, commencent par lécher ton gland, enroulant ma langue autour, puis je léchés la largeur de ton sexe anormalement gros. Tu laisser passer des petits bruits. Je vois que mon manège faisait effet. Mais impatient, sans doute, tu plaç ta mains sur ma nuque comme pour me dire que tu voulais plus. Par ce simple geste, je compris qu'il fallait que je m'active. Je pris donc ton sexe en bouche. Je le suçait doucement d'abord, mais les caresses sur ma nuque, et les petits gémissements que tu formuler me donnèrent envie d'aller plus loin et surtout plus vite. De ma main droite, je pris tes ourses que je caressait sans ménagement espérant te faire du bien. Mon érection ce fit de plus en plus sentir, je trouvis que mon pantalon me serrer sévère. Puis, dans un gémissement rauque, et appuyant sur ma nuque, je te sentis te déverser dans ma bouche où je faillis m'étouffer avec le liquide blanc que je dus avaler. Quand je me rassis, je toussait, essayant de reprendre ne ceresse qu'une bouffer d'air. Mais comme un fauve tu m'attrapas les épaules pour m'allonger. Tu defis mon pantalon, que tu envoya valser quelque part. Tu vis à travers la dernière barrière de tissus qui me rester, la bosse de mon érection qui se fit de plus en plus grosse. Tu l'embrassa, me regardant comme si tu voulais me torturer. Ahhh, douce torture que tu me fais là. Pis dans une lenteur qui me parut insoutenable tu fis glisser mon boxer. Le passant sur mes cuise, en dessous de mes genoux, puis tu le balança. Tu me présenta trois doigt que je s'empressa de lécher. Tu souris, voyant avec quel hâte j'avais envie que tu me prennes. Oui, j'en avais envie, je voulais te sentir en moi. Quand j'eus fini tu m'écarter les jambes, te plaçant entre et tu présenta à mon entrer un doigt avec lequel tu t'amusa à me titiller. Tu l'enfonça. Je ne sentis rien. C'est à partir du second qu'une légère douleur vint me surprendre, je laissa m'échapper un gémissement. Je ne savais pas si c'était de plaisir ou de douleur, mais quoi qu'il en soit tu décida de m'embraser pour me rassurer. Tu commença à faire de légés mouvements de ciseau, puis de légés vas et viens. Quand tu enfonça le troisième doigt, je me combris légèrement sous la douleur. De ta mains libre tu pris possessions de ma verge que tu commença à pomper. Le simple contacte de tes doigts frais me fit gémir et je me déversa dans ta main. Cette même main, tu la monta à ta bouche, puis tout en me regardant tu la léchés avec convoitise. Je compris à ce moment que tu n'étais qu'un pervers en manque de sex. Oui, tu te délecter de mes expressions de bien être. Quand tu me jugea sufissament prêt, tu plaça ton pénis à l'entrer de mon anneau de chair et tout en de penchant pour m'embraser tu l'enfonça d'un coup sec en moi. Je gémis de douleur. Putain de merde, comment aurais-je pus imaginer que cela ferait aussi mal ! Je me sens déchirer de l'intérieur. Des larmes commencèrent à perler aux coins de mes yeux et coulèrent le long de mes joues laissant une trace humide sur leur passage. Tu les essuya, m'embrassant une nouvelle foi et de ta main libre tu me caressa le ventre, me disant des mots doux. C'est mots que je voulais entendre. Quand la douleur fut passer je me déhanché sous toi et u compris que je voulais que tu te mouvées en moi. Tu commença donc des mouvements de vas et viens plus au moins lent qui me fit tout de suite gémir de plaisir. Puis tu commença à y aller de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort, j'hâletais, je ne savais plus où donnait de la tête. Puis un son plus fort sortis de ma bouche.

-Qu'est...c-ce que sais ? Réussis-je à dire entre deux gémissements.

-T'as pros..state. Tu veux q-qu-ue je la touche en..core ?

-Oui, vas-y, s'il te p-plait Hirato !

Sans attendre, le dit Hirato, réitira son geste et pillonat sans s'arrêter la prostate du jeune homme qui vint se déversé entre leurs de torses. Ce n'est quelques secondes plus tard, que le capitaines du second vaisseau se déverssa en Gareki. Essouffler, Hirato posa sont front contre celui de Gareki et ils essayèrent ensembles de reprendre leurs souffles. Hirato se retira de Gareki et vint s'allonger à ses côté. Quand à Gareki il déposa sa tête sur le torse de son amant, fermant les yeux et écoutant le doux son de son cœur. Le silence qui régnait dans la pièce était confortable.

-Dit le binoclard...

-Hum...répondit l'interpeller

-Je crois que je t'ai- commença Gareki qui fut couper par un doit qui s'était déposer sur c'est lèvres.

-Shiiit...Souris le capitaine du second vaisseau, Ne gâche pas un si bon moment.

Gareki se tut donc, rejoignant morphé qui l'appela. Dit Hirato, Je t'aime mais je pense que je te hais aussi. Et si je peux ne ceresse qu'avoir une petite place dans ton cœur cela me suffit. Il faudra peut-être que je pense à remercier Nai un jour car sans lui je ne t'aurais jamais rencontré.

* * *

Voilàààà c'est fini ! Alors vous en pensez quoi les loulous ? Aller dite moi je suis pas folles. Non je ne le suis pas ! J'ai dis n on ! Bon quand même un peu :D Mais je l'assume entièrement ! ;)

Une petite rewiew pour me faire plaisir :3 ?


End file.
